Switched
by BriarFire
Summary: "Hanabusa knew it was a forbidden act. He knew that he would likely be punished for this. But he also knew that if he didn't find out what Kaname was doing, that he would go mad."


**Rated M. 10/31/15**

 **Characters: Kaname K., Hanabusa A., Kaien C.**

 **Hey! Welcome back! Just a cute VK story I thought up...**

Hanabusa knew it was a forbidden act. He knew that he would likely be punished for this. But he also knew that if he didn't find out what Kaname was doing, that he would go mad.

Hanabusa sometimes heard strange nosies coming from Kaname's room, followed by a 'boom', 'crash', 'thump', or 'bump'. The next night all would be well, like nothing happened before. Hanabusa took this as an excuse to enter Kaname's forbidden room.

The door made the slightest creek noise when he entered. Hanabusa knew that Kaname was currently at the Headmaster's so he had some time.

The first thing that Hanabusa noticed was a book laid out on the floor in the center of the room. Taking a quick glance around the room first, to make sure that Seiren or another of Kaname's spies wasn't also in the room, he then headed over to the book.

It was written in a foreign language or something. Hanabusa couldn't read a thing. His eye caught a glimpse of a piece of paper stuffed in the pages of the book. The paper had a bunch of strange symbols as well. He snatched the paper and took a look at the writing again. Being the genius he is, Hanabusa soon discovered that symbols written on the paper were some sort of translation key. Hanabusa flipped to a random page to test his theory.

"Teu reh, rihò meh nahdé reh, genkú reh thaei torome ner, genkú yaro karu reh." Hanabusa mumbled after he decoded the page. This was the translation, "Curse thee, change thee, switch thee with another, switch the other with thee." He couldn't figure out why Kaname would be playing around with these spells.

When he was trying to wrap his head around this, a sudden gust of wind blew. But the window was not open. Hanabusa closed his eyes when the wind picked up, blowing his hair every which way. Suddenly the wind stopped.

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in Kaname's room. He was looking at the Headmaster! The Headmaster was sitting just across from him at his desk. Hanabusa blinked his eyes wildly, wondering if they were playing tricks on him. He tried rubbing his eyes as well. Headmaster Cross was now looking at him funny.

"Kaname-kun? Do you have some dust in your eye?" The Headmaster asked, slightly confused. Wait, he said "Kaname-kun"! Hanabusa started to panic. Forgetting that he was in Kaname's body.

"Kaname-kun?! Are you seriously alright?!" Headmaster Cross exclaimed. His eyes showed that he was panicking. Kaname normally didn't act like he was going insane. He was normally calm and composed during their meetings.

"What the hell... This isn't... I'm totally losing it!" Hanabusa stuttered while panicking. How did he end up in Kaname's body? Was it the spell? Of course it was the spell! His voice didn't sound right, well yeah, it was Kaname's voice.

"Kaname-kun! What is going on!?" The Headmaster rushed to Kaname's side. By now, Kaname grabbing at his hair.

"Headmaster?" Kaname squeaked. This was not how Kaname acted and Cross was worried.

"Kaname? What is happening? Is it Rido? Something about Yuki? Juri? Harkua? Are you finally losing it after so long? Something else?!" Kaien hesitated before laying his hands upon Kaname's shoulders.

"Headmaster... I messed up. Kaname-sama will totally kill me!" Hanabusa whined from Kaname's body. He was shaking violently, his arms hugging his legs to his chest on the couch, curled up into a ball.

"KANAME! What is going on?!" Cross was pacing around the room, squealing his head off. He knew that something was amiss, but what!? _If only Kaname_ _was more open with me!_ , Kaien cursed inside his head. _But wait_ , Cross thought, _he called himself "Kaname-sama_ "? Huh?! None of it made sense! Just then...

"You aren't Kaname-kun, are you?" Kaien asked. Hanabusa looked up, tears streaming down Kaname's cheeks. Cross was slightly shocked, he had never seen Kaname cry before. But wait, this wasn't Kaname...

"Who are you!?" The Headmaster yelled. Hanabusa tried to blink the tears out of Kaname's eyes. Right, Kaname's eyes...

"I-I'm Hanabusa..." He sniffed. Cross' eyes lit up, now understanding that ranom outburst.

"Ahh. Ok, this makes sense now." He said.

"But how are you in his body... Oh no." Kaien gasped.

"What?" Hanabusa wondered.

"Then what happened to Kaname?" He asked.

...

The blonde vampire opened the eyes as blue as the ice that he wields. Somehow he felt weaker, like more than half his strength was depleted. But wait, he was in his room. His room. He was supposed to be meeting with the Headmaster. He got to his feet, stumbling about like someone blood-drunk and made his way towards the mirror.

When he saw who was in the mirror he inwardly swore, "Hanabusa." He took a quick glance at the book on the floor, and sure enough, it was not on the page he was turned to. The blonde vampire opened, then vanished through the window. Landing with a thud after falling two stories, remembering he was not able to become a hundred bats, swearing aloud afterwards. He then trudged slowly - due to having a broken ankle and not being able to heal as fast as normal - he swore aloud once more and walked at an awkward gait towards the Headmaster's office.

...

"Oh crap..." Hanabusa squeaked. He trembled even more in Kaname's body.

"What happened?" Kaien demanded.

"I, um, read a spell in Kaname's room..." He stuffed his face back into his knees.

Just then, the door to the office swung open, revealing the angriest Hanabusa the Headmaster had ever seen.

"Hanabusa! What were you THINKING!?" He screeched. To him, his voice sounded too high pitched. Well, it was Hanabusa's voice after all. Hanabusa in Kaname's body shrunk back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry Kaname-samaaaaaaa!" Then in Kaname's body Hanabusa fell to his knees, begging before Kaname. Cross found this a strange sight. To anyone who didn't realize the situation, it was _Kaname_ begging before Hanabusa. Not, Hanabusa begging in Kaname's body to Kaname in Hanabusa's own body. Kaien stifled a laugh. It was not the time to make stupid, but funny, remarks.

'Hanabusa' sighed, "Well, as of now I do not know how to reverse this spell. I was studying it, but hadn't gotten to the section you flipped to called "No Found Antidote"!"

'Kaname' looked up in horror, "There is no way to reverse this!?" He sobbed.

'Hanabusa' rolled his eyes, "No, it just means that there was no cure found. Not that there isn't one."

"But in the few thousands of years that this spell has been around, someone has yet to find a cure. That already lowers our chances of finding one, even if there is one! Because the creator of this particular spell used ancient dark magic, which is practically irreversible! The only easy way to reverse ancient dark magic is to force or bribe the creator to reverse it. There may not even _be_ a way!" 'Hanabusa' ranted, making 'Kaname' feel even worse about the situation.

"You idiot!" 'Hanabusa' cursed.

"What were you even doing in my room in the first place!?" 'Hanabusa' yelled.

"I swear, when or if I get back in my own body I will..." He kept ranting.

Cross was just the observer of this strange scene. Hanabusa seemingly telling off Kaname. It was just too funny. Kaien burst into a fit of laughter. This caught the other's attention.

"Just what is so funny?" 'Hanabusa' asked, now having the most seriously annoyed expression Cross had ever seen on Hanabusa's face.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-kun, this is just... Haha!" He laughed some more.

'Hanabusa' sighed, "Do you find it amusing that Hanabusa looks to be the one to tell me off?" Kaien abruptly stopped mid-giggle.

"Uhhh, yeah. It is quite amusing, since it has only and ever been vice-versa." Cross brushed himself off, trying to regain some of his lost dignity. 'Hanabusa' rolled his eyes.

"Well, we might have to stay this way for tonight. We have to both get to class in about an hour." 'Hanabusa' stated. 'Kaname' gaped in horror.

"No way! Can we reverse this in an hour?" He pleaded.

"Well, if it took thousands of years, yet still not being able to find a cure, do you really think if will only take us an hour?" 'Hanabusa' said sarcastically.

'Kaname' nodded, "Yes! Because you are amazing Kaname-sama!"

"Are you trying to use flattery?! Right now? Of all times?! You are an idiot..." 'Hanabusa grumbled.

After a few intense moments of awkward silence, Kaname is Hanabusa's body sighed, "Let's go back to the dorm." He exited the room afterwards, soon followed by a scared looking 'Kaname'.

...

"Well, that was awkward." Was all that 'Kaname' could say after they entered Kaname's room. And it had been. 'Kaname' was trying his best to stay calm, composed, and stoic. While 'Hanabusa' was trying not to wrangle 'Kaname' right there, he would have gotten a bunch of pissed Night Class students chasing after him, thinking that they are protecting 'Kaname'. Rather, they would have been beating Kaname, and leaving the actual Hanabusa alone.

'Hanabusa' nodded in agreement, then got to work. He scanned the page with the spell that Hanabusa had used.

They worked for hours, being exhausted by midday. They are both still vampires, no matter which body they're in. It was fruitless either way. Nope. Nothing.

'Kaname' asked for 'Hanabusa' and himself to be excused from the next class. So they worked for four days and nights. Nothing.

"I might have an idea..." 'Hanabusa' stated, then dove out the window. Forgetting once again, that he could not become a hundred bats.

"Kaname-sama! Are you alright!?" 'Kaname' called from the window. He saw the flattened figure of his actual body, lying two stories down.

"I will be fine..." 'Hanabusa' replied through his teeth, before stumbling off. That idea didn't work either.

...

They had to start classes again sometime, but now both of them were only getting before classes and before-twilight's to work. Other Night Class students were suspicious, and the Day Class girls wanted to see their beloved 'Idol'.

On their first day back, there was a mad swarm of Day Class girls wanting to see their 'Idol' after he had been gone. 'Hanabusa' was not pleased. Unlike the real Hanabusa, Kaname did not like being swarmed by a bunch of humans. Kaname wanted to talk to his beloved Yuki. Not these other girls that only wanted his attention just because. But he couldn't, he was stuck in Hanabusa's body. He even had to sleep with Akatski in the dorm. It was kind of annoying, as he couldn't stay up all day working on that spell. While Hanabusa was kind of enjoying his own room, his own space, and everything that came with being a Pureblood. But he was the one having to work all day and get no rest.

But one of the most awkward things about this situation was, well, undressing or dressing. Kaname didn't really care and just started stripping Aido's body. While Hanabusa did mind, not really wanting to undress Kaname-sama.

Although, after he was used to it, Hanabusa liked touching Kaname's body. It was a very private and secret dream: he wanted to touch Kaname-sama intimately. So when he was alone without Kaname in the room, Hanabusa liked to touch Kaname's abs. He also liked tangling his fingers in Kaname's silky smooth hair. And touch other places. It was a one chance opportunity, right? Hanabusa knew that Kaname knew and would punish him when he was back in his own body, but it was so worth it. Hanabusa also knew that Kaname could do things to his own body. Still, it was worth it. Only once had he tried this but, Hanabusa also pleasured himself in Kaname's body. He love hearing Kaname's moans. He also knew that Kaname knew this. He was so dead. But it was currently worth it.

The only other weird thing was using the bathroom. You know, guys have to, yeah, aim? Hanabusa got over it once he started his pleasuring and touchy-feely game with Kaname's body. He wasn't sure about Kaname and his own body though.

When Hanabusa was in the middle of a session of touching Kaname's body, Kaname burst in the room. Kaname saw his body naked, with his hand... No. He shook his head, his eyes telling Hanabusa that he was in for it. Hanabusa quickly jumped into some of Kaname's clothes and came back looking decent.

"So... I was thinking that we could try sharing blood. It was the last thing I could think of." 'Hanabusa' said.

"Umm, ok?" 'Kaname' replied. They both slit their wrists and drank one another's blood. Nothing.

"I'm out of ideas." 'Hanabusa' said. 'Kaname' nodded.

...

Another week has passed. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing! Kaname was getting sick of fangirls and Hanabusa was finding it hard to stay calm and composed all the time, he wondered how Kaname did it.

Then suddenly, like he was just hit with a box of nails 'Hanabusa' had another idea. The class was painfully slow. So he waited till twilight.

...

"Hanabusa! I have one last idea!" Kaname came dashing into his room. Hanabusa turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"Why don't we try the spell again? See if we switch again?" 'Hanabusa' suggested. Hanabusa mentally slapped himself. Of course!

They quickly gathered the book and flipped to the correct page. Kaname chanted the ancient script, "Teu reh, rihò meh nahdé reh, genkú reh thaei torome ner, genkú yaro karu reh."

A tiny gust of wind blew, but nothing else. And the window was open.

"Useless." Kaname groaned.

"I guess we might be stuck like this forever." Kaname sighed. He didn't want to be stuck as Aido. He had other plans.

"Yeah. Even I really want to switch back and go back to the way it used to be." Hanabusa sighed.

"Ha. I thought you wouldn't be in such a rush. You did like touching me, a lot." Kaname laughed dryly.

"Yeah. But it would be better to touch your body when you are you and I am myself." Hanabusa sighed.

"No way." Kaname said. It was Hanabusa's turn to laugh.

"Yeah. I knew you would say that."

"It may not be so bad, to stay in your body." Kaname said after awhile.

"But I want to go back to my old life." Hanabusa sighed.

"Of course you do. You actually have something to go back to." Kaname sighed bitterly.

"What do you mean? I thought you had at least something..." Hanabusa was shushed by Kaname's, no, his own finger.

"Don't try to understand, you will not." Kaname shushed.

They sat in silence, until a strong wind blew. Both of their hair was blowing everywhere. They shut their eyes.

...

"Kaname-sama?" Hanabusa called. And oh, my... Hanabusa was looking at Kaname, the Kaname! Not Kaname is his body! Hanabusa scrambled to his feet and dashed over to the mirror. He was back. His blue eyes, his blonde hair, his good looks, everything. His expression was now a smile, one none of the other vampires had seen since they switched bodies.

Kaname awoke as, well, Kaname, "Aido, wait, Aido?!" Kaname also made his way to the mirror. His cold wine colored eyes stared at him back.

After a moment of admiring themselves back in their own bodies, Kaname brought up the subject.

"So what was the cure anyways? We didn't do anything." He asked.

"I have no ideas." Hanabusa said while making double sure this wasn't a dream.

"Oh, before twilight, come here for your punishment. I think I can still feel hands groping my body." Kaname smirked while Hanabusa paled.

...

Before twilight, Hanabusa came to Kaname's room. Kaname blocked sound from escaping the room. The room was filled with Aido's begs and screams the entire day. Kaname at least let him heal before kicking him out of his room again. But, keeping it between the two of them, Kaname actually let Hanabusa touch him in intimate ways, them being in their own bodies once more. So before they had to go to class the next night, Kaname went still feeling slightly uncomfortable, while Aido was smiling on the inside.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I know the cure part kinda sucked. I tried to put a bit of humor and other fun stuff in. This is the KanamexHanabusa pairing. The pairing doesn't have too large fan group. I was kind of hoping to promote awareness of this pair (which I find adorable). Kudos to shippers, writers, and readers of the pairing!**


End file.
